nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and a Beat
"Beauty and a Beat" is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber, featured on his third studio album Believe (2012). It features guest vocals from American rapper Nicki Minaj. The song was written by Max Martin, Anton Zaslavski, Savan Kotecha and Minaj, and produced by both Martin and Zaslavski. It will serve as the third single from his album. It will be released in the UK on November 12, 2012. It will officially impact US Mainstream Radio on November 13, 2012. A music video was filmed on September 7 and 8, and premiered on. It debuted at #72 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart prior to its release. It re-entered at #71 after it's official release. Background "Beauty and a Beat" was written by Max Martin, Anton Zaslavski, Savan Kotecha and Onika Maraj for Bieber's third studio album, Believe (2012). Bieber later spoke upon the collaboration with Minaj, saying: "I wanted a female rapper and I think that she is the best choice. I felt she just fit on the song perfectly." Kyle Anderson of Entertainment Weekly called the song "urban swagger". Composition and lyrics "Beauty and a Beat" is an uptempo dance and electropop song that lasts three minutes and 47 seconds. It also contains elements of R&B. Sarah Deen of Metro described it as a "frantic dance track", while Rolling Stone's Jon Dolan called the song a "disco-inferno". "Beauty and a Beat" contains fast-paced drum beats and an electro break down reminiscent of musical styles by French disc jockey, David Guetta. Bieber's girlfriend Selena Gomez is referenced in the song during Minaj's rap; "Justin Bieber/ You know I'ma hit him with the ether/Buns out, wiener/But I gotta keep an eye out for Selener." Jason Lipshutz noted the rhythm between "wiener" and her given name. Critical reception "Beauty and a Beat" was met with mixed reviews from music critics. Andy Gill of The Independent listed the song in his "Download this" cateory during an album review for Believe. Laura Sassano commented on the song upon its leak, saying: "The new song continues Justin's quest to grow up and be taken more seriously as an artist". Becca Longmire of Entertainmentwise felt that the song was impressive; she also noted the vibes of R&B and compared this with Bieber's previous single "Baby". Mike Bell of the Calgary Herald regarded it as a "typical dance floor take". Cameron Adams of the Herald Sun felt that the rap provided by Minaj was not her best work, while Glenn Gamboa of Newsday felt that Minaj had delivered a "killer" verse, but admitted that Bieber sounds overtaken by her presence, in addition to the "rushing" synthesizers. In contrast, Natalie Shaw of BBC declared that Bieber is never overshadowed during the collaborations on the album. Mesfin Fekadu of the Stamford Advocate felt that it was one of the album's "missteps", and described it as a "wasted collaboration". Jason Lipshutz of Billboard wrote that the song feels like "a lost LMFAO single", although elaborated that Bieber is "too emo for RedFoo and Sky Blu's detached sexuality". Music video Background On September 7, Alfredo Flores, a director who works frequently with Bieber,ALfredo Flores TV - Biography Retrieved September 10, 2012. tweeted: "We about to shoot a video"Twitter: We about to shoot a videoooo!!!!!!! #BELIEVE Retrieved September 10, 2012.. The tweet was later retweeted by Bieber. Nick DeMoura, a backup dancer of Bieber,LegalBeliebers.com - Get To Know: Justin's Backup Dancers Retrieved September 10, 2012. said on his tweeter "Tonight is the night beauty and a beat video" Twitter: Tonight is the night beauty and a beat video!!! Let's go @justinbieber ! Retrieved September 10, 2012. and was retweeted by Bieber. This confirmed that the video was filmed. The next day, September 8, Minaj tweeted: "Just wrapped a very VERY cool video."Just wrapped a very VERY cool video :) Retrieved September 10, 2012. and was retweeted by Bieber. Minaj started teasing her fans, on October 11, by tweeting: "the barbz have a BIG surprise coming tomorrow."Twitter: uh oh...the barbz have a BIG surprise cmng tmrw Retrieved October 12, 2012. Bieber retweet it in a few moments later. On October 12, Minaj tweet: "I'd be by a computer in 20 mins if i were u," and was retweeted by Bieber later.Twitter: I'd be by a computer in 20 mins if i were u Retrieved October 12, 2012. Finally, Bieber tweet a link to the video at 10:07 am.Twitter: so to all of you... enjoy. let's go for the 10 million mark! Me, @NickiMinaj - this is #BEAUTYandaBEAT - http://vevo.ly/SOZ3HW Retrieved October 12, 2012. The video was filmed in Los Angeles, California.Twitter: Justin filmed the Beauty And A Beat vid in LA, then he flew to Toronto, he just did AGT in Jersey, now he's off to EUROPE. Crazy schedule. Retrieved September 10, 2012. It was directed by Justin Bieber & Jon M. Chu, and released on October 12, 2012. Vevo Record The video has set the record for the most views in 24 hours on VEVO, with 10.6 millions views.Rap-Up.com Nicki Minaj and Justin Bieber Break VEVO Record Retrieved October 15, 2012. Both artists, Minaj and Bieber, have set records with their previous music videos ("Stupid Hoe" and "Boyfriend", respectively). Chart Performance Upon the release of Believe in June 2012, "Beauty and a Beat" charted at number 84 on the UK Singles Chart and also number 72 on US Billboard Hot 100 on the strength of digital downloads. Lyrics References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2012 Category:Singles Category:Videos